La Llorona (Ánima Estudios)
La Llorona (real name: Yoltzin) Is the main antagonists from the 2011 Mexican sequel film "La Leyenda de la Llorona". Is a malevolent spectrum popularly known in Latin American legends. Since that loss of her children fell into disgrace, maddening pain, until one day the death of his vague spirit in search of innocent children abducting them and keep them sheltered, so appease their suffering. Role in the Film Story of his life In several decades ago in the ancient city of Xochimilco, an honest and hardworking woman named Yoltzin who lived with their beloved children Tonatiuh and Ollin, the people of this town Sentian appreciation for that mighty woman which wise to keep your home, one day to go sailing to the lake and back wing night, had the unpleasant surprise to find her house on fire and after a careless Yoltzin, the boat in which his sons went wing drift left, desperate attempt to find them relentlessly, but in doing so tragically would find the bodies of Ollin and Tonatiuh, since then the disconsolate mother would die of anguish and lost soul would become a ruthless be bent on revenge, killing anyone who is in their territory and will not live to tell the tale. In present days After Leo was rescued and shelter in the house of doña Rosa and her daughter Kika ,I would have to tell the story of La Llorona and past realizing that the only reason why I fell into deep madness, was to deny the death of their children and taking the blind illusion keep looking, through kidnappings towards children isolated from their homes and murders committed by every neglected who tries to stand in his way.Later in the darkness of the night Leo travels around the swamp in search of a visible track, until an unexpected moment comes Kika which had escaped from his home, because he wants to recover his lost brother named Beto (who had been kidnapped by La Llorona on the night of calaveritas) , wings to get evicted streets of the town, they could hear the troublemakers cries of La Llorona , stalking the two adventurers during their search , Leo saw that the pendant her mother had fallen from his hands, along with Kika tried to find him through puddles of mud and grass, but realized that he had taken serious La Llorona which spoke in an ancient language (like chichimeca) , fleeing in terror from around the village, Kika had the unfortunate luck of being taken by La Llorona. The Rescue In this instance Leo would use the urgent help of her friend, a ghost named Theodora, which would be in charge of distracting llorona wing so enter his lair which is an old catacomb with passages located in a monastery, Leo to infiltrate the secret passages manages to get to his lost friend Kika and her brother Beto, which they are cared for and protected by the evil specter, Leo wanting Kika to wake and go with her, La Llorona had discovered infraganti I would be willing to destroy mercilessly, after a tough fight for the freedom of all the children that she had stolen, Leo would be about to put the challenges lapid containing the names of their children in the tombs, so Kika confronting with the ghost disowned be his daughter for life , unfortunately La Llorona to strike down the two boys by his irremediable anger, cry sadly the phrase "Ay mis hijos" because that the scene would remind his two dead sons, the tombstones placed the curse would be broken as llorona remember her identity and the name of their children , Leo being in a spiritual plane suddenly I was reunited with his mother who had not seen her for a long time, then the Yoltzin regretful that had previously been La Llorona, had eternally thanked Leo for having reuinited with their sons Tonatiuh and Ollin to rest eternal in the heaven. Gallery llorona y leo.jpg|Llorona confronting Leo. llorona attack.jpg|La Llorona attacking. llorona and kika.png|La Llorona and Kika. llorona scream.jpg|La Llorona villanous breakdown. llorona.png|Yoltzin losing their children. Trivia *At the end of the movie La Leyenda de la Nahuala, he can hear their screams of lament. *Can be seen a small cameo of it in the first teasers of the movie "La Leyenda de las Momias de Guanajuato". Commenting on the current state photo from Teodora. *This is the only version of La Llorona in which he finally finds her children during the animated adaptation. *It is also the only villain in the franchise, who leaves behind his antagonistic role and becomes good. Category:Noncorporeal Category:Related to Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Undead Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainesses Category:Monsters Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Immortals Category:Guardians Category:Possessor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Neutral Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Tragic Villain Category:Rogue Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Villains Of Folklore Category:Deceased